Star Wars: Battlefront 2
by ZombieSquirrel
Summary: Only 12 hours later the battle moves on. In time the plots of the sith will be unveild
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lucas arts or any Lucasfilms Characters **

**Star Wars: Battlefront 2: The New Face of Evil**

_**Chapter 1: The Battle In the Sky.**_

It was now twelve hours after the attack on Coruscant the battle outside in the depths of space was raging. The tow vampires stood behind Grievous and his guards watching the battle. They had learned from Count Dooku that there was to be an attack to capture the fallen Chancellor.

"Master may we commence with our training." said Isis as she stepped up to Grievous.

"Yes in front of the Chancellor." said Grievous swirling his cape around and walking to the elevator.

On the planets surface two starfighters had been launched which on had Obi and one had Anakin the two where racing off into space to find Palpatine. From one side to the next Anakin could only see fire which was coming from the massive ships collapsing.

"Master Grievous' ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids." said Anakin flipping switches on to activate his blasters.

"Oh I see this going to be easy." said Obi as he did the same as Anakin.

Only a few moments afterwards Grievous' ship began to launch fighters. The fighters launched from the side and dashed towards the Jedi and small enemy targets.

"Oddball do you copy." Kenobi as he twitched his controls

"Copy." said Oddball.

"Form you squad up behind me." said open flipping switches.

"This is where the fun begins." said Anakin.

"Let them pass between us." said Obi in a very anxious movement

As the clone pilots fell into formation the first wave of attack began from all angles sides and dimension blaster fire came. The Jedi curved looping around each other. The clones on the other hand where less protected they moved in small squads and fired on multiple targets.

"They're all over me, they've got…." screamed a clone commander as is ship busted into flames.

"I am going to go help them out." said Anakin as he began to shift his fighter into a three hundred and sixty degree turn.

"No, no they're doing they're job so we can do ours." said Obi.

From behind was coming a threat. The Jedi could feel it but could not locate it. The threat was a starfighter readying it missile launchers to hit them.

"Missiles, pull up" screamed Anakin dodging the incoming threat.

"They over shot us." said Obi as he watched the missile zoom by.

"They're coming around." said Anakin at the moment the missiles shot in front of him.

"Alright R4, no, no, no, nothing to fancy." said Obi looking query from the flip.

"Surge all power units R2, standby reverse thrusters." said Anakin preparing to make his move. He jolted his ship into a spiral causing the two missiles behind him to collide and explode. He grinned and laugh "We got them R2." The R2 until beeped with joy.

"Flying is for droids." said Obi as he searched for the missiles behind him. From behind came the missiles the only made it a few feet in front of Obis ship and then busted into small droids. "I'm hit, Anakin." said Obi flipping even more switches.

"Buzz droids Master." said Anakin as he looked on to his Masters' ship.

"R4 be careful." said Obi as two buzz droids climbed over to the R4 unit. He grew wary as the buzz droid sliced into the R4 unit causing his head to fall into space. "Oh dear." he said as he felt the poor droids weight disappear. "They're shutting down all the controls." said Obi

Anakin had fallen behind Obi "Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." said Anakin readying his blasters.

"The mission, get to the command ship, save the chancellor, we're running out of time." said Obi power down his thrusters as he was saying this Anakin had decide to take out some of the buzz droids. He fired hit not only the buzz droids but his masters left wing. "In the name of…" said Obi trying to keep the ship in a straight and balanced line. "Hold your fire, your not helping here." said Obi growing worried of his fate.

"I agree bad idea." said Anakin growing restless in his cockpit.

"I can't see a thing." said Obi getting on edge from the dark and blurry world around him. Anakin pushed his thrusters forward gliding up to his master. "They're all over me." said Obi looking up down, left, and to the right. Anakin dipped down and pushed several buzz droids off.

"Move to the right." said Anakin waiting.

"Hold on Anakin you're going to get us both killed." said Obi growing weary of the thought of his death. "Get out of here there's nothing more you can do."

"I won't leave with out you master." said Anakin as he pushed up to the side of Obi's starfighter again. As he recoiled he a buzz droid to crawl onto his ship towards R2. "Get him R2." said Anakin as he watched the droids. "Watch out." said Anakin seeing the buzz droid attacking the R2 unit.

R2 beeped and shocked the small droid but it was a failure. Again he did so keeping the droid from killing him.

"R2 hit the buzz droids' center eye." said Obi as he tried to keep his ship stable.

R2 stuck the electrode into the center eye and the small buzz droid fell to the side and slide off the ship.

"Yeah you got him." said Anakin as he smiled for the droids safe keeping.

"Great job R2." said Obi as he looked at R2 from above.

"Generals ship his dead ahead." said Anakin staring it down and while R2 began screaming for the fear that he would die from the blaster fire that was coming there way.

"Master look at it there's two starfighters coming in our direction." said Iris as he watched the ships grow closer.

"Your training is down my young friends." said Grievous marching off.

"Well have you notice the shields are still up." said Obi in a frightened matter.

"Sorry Master." said Anakin as he flipped over to the left of Obis' ship and fired on the shield generators.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this." said Obi seeing that the blast doors on the ship where beginning to close.

The two Jedi hurried into the ship and slide into a large hanger. Where they stopped and ready to rescue the chancellor. Obi jumped out before his ship stopped sliding when he jumped his saber was at the ready he fell to the ground and slashed three droids standing on guard. Anakin was slower than his master he waited until his ship stopped and he unbuckled himself and climbed out. R2 had now popped out of his hole and was on the floor heading towards the two Jedi.

"There they are get them." said a battle droid.

Anakin and Obi started hacking and beating the droids down into a small scrap metal pile.

"R2 located the Chancellor." said Obi moving his saber to protect himself from blaster fire.

The droids fell to the ground groining in mass pain. R2 rolled over to the small COM link and started twittering and he sputtered out a map through is three dimensional mapping system.

"The Chancellor signal is coming from right there on the Observation platform on the top of that spire." said Obi point into a small observation platform on the almost invisible map.

"I sense Count Dooku." said Anakin as he felt even more darkness around.

"I sense a trap." said Obi.

"Next move." said Anakin grinning at his master.

"Spring the trap." said Obi as he grinned even bigger than his apprentice.

Little did Obi know that Darth Isis who had been discovered by Yoda over eight hundred years ago and her friend Iris Yodas' ex-apprentice where aboard the ship. They where close very close.

"Isis they're right below us." said Iris looking to the floor. "Isis, Isis." said Iris. Then suddenly Iris disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Oblivion in the Sea.**_

It was still day and Yoda was out on a small platform waving off the Chancellor whom had been brought back from space only a few hours ago. Yoda turned looking towards Mace Windu.

"Feel like this was staged I do." said Yoda climbing into a LAAT.

"I thought the same." said Windu climbing next to Yoda.

Anakin and Obi had returned to the temple waiting for orders in the war. Only to find that they were to remain hidden from all at once. Outside the Jedi temple looked the same as it always did quant and joyous. Yet inside it was chaos. The Jedi where being number down by the war. Yoda and the rest of the council thought nothing of this, there thoughts where to end the war and soon. As the solar panels that kept the planet lit began to shift the council was called to a session. In the room was a map. The map contained the location of the next major operation. The planet was cover in water except one massive blob which looked like a major city.

"Master Windu don't you think this is hasty." said Master Fisto.

"No Wise this is." said Yoda clawing his cane. "Anyways no one else can go." said Yoda looking down.

"Master Yoda he has a point, why don't you send me or Anakin to Manaan." said Windu twitching his head towards Yoda.

"Go alone I must." said Yoda jumping down from his chair. "Council adjourned." said Yoda walking out of the room.

Yoda started towards his gliding chair. Then he progressed down to the Hangar bays where he knew the last bit of clones were at. Only a few moments after Yoda arrived they where gone from the planet. Yoda had climbed onto a small chair in the middle of the ship (A Republic Assault Cruiser) where there was a map. He began to study the map realizing that there were no more life forms except for the small and large fish.

"Think this out we must." said Yoda. "We know that the have the city." said Yoda looking harder at the map.

"Sir there's no other way to attack except on the city." said A Clone Commander.

"Ah, wrong you are. Attack from the sea and destroy the city we will." said Yoda turning to the clone and laughing.

"Yes sir, I will ready the troops for attack on the city from underwater." said the Clone Commander.

The Cruiser and two other small transport ships arrive it was time to begin. The ships let out LAATs' and other fighters towards the landless planet. The ships hurried towards the planet rushing into the atmosphere. Yoda who was standing on the bridge of the Cruiser that was also making a descendent to the ocean. Out of the water thousands of droids came up. A brigade of fire was flaring from them. The Republic forces began the bombardment launching all there fire straight into the water. The water was being rippled to the maximum. From the sky deck the massive city could be seen. Yoda was still at his post watching the city.

"Should have known you were here." said Yoda into himself.

From behind came a scream. "Missiles, Hard a port."

The ship shuddered and slipped several hundred feet. The missile had hit the port motor causing the ship to become unbalanced. From all sides fire could be seen the battle could be seen for miles and as it looked the Republic was losing. The Cruiser was making a hard landing in the ocean which was undeniably the worst thing that could happen.

"Launch a rescue party." said a young man staring out through a window right at the Cruiser.

Yoda hadn't moved when he began to realize that something was coming right at them. It was a massive black ship that looked oddly familiar to the Jedi. Inside Yoda knew it was Darth Isis and Iris ship. He knew he was going to have to strike his old friend down. Yoda gave the signal to stand down and save energy. Outside the battle was growing weak the Republic had taken a massive loss only two squads where left. Yoda gave another signal for the ships left alive to dive into the water. The massive ship that was hovering above the Cruiser had now made contact and was beginning to board them.

"Master Yoda surrender and come with us." said a trooper.

"Surrender I will." said Yoda "But touch me you will not." he said has he walked to the trooper.

The troopers had taken Yoda out of the room to the hull of the ship. When Yoda was out of the bridge the troopers left standing where opening fire killing all the clones. Yoda herd the screams in his mind and sighed.

"Hasn't changed a bit." said Yoda looking down.

The troopers had taken Yoda down and to the depths of the Ocean. Where there was a young man seated in a steel chair looking out to see the exotic fish that swam by for no reason.

"Master Yoda, What a wonderful surprise." said the Young Man.

"Look what you've done to this city Iris. To think become a Jedi you would have." said Yoda sighing again.

"It was your fault, you took me with you." said Iris twitching his lips. "Because of you I have lost her." he said letting a tear roll from his face. He turned his chair around revealing Yoda standing there with the two guards behind him. "You came down here with them. I would have thought you would want you revenge." said Iris picking up a blade from the floor and igniting his lightsaber. "Fight me you old fool." said Iris

Yoda launched his lightsaber from his side to his left hand. The instant he did this he jumped towards Iris. Iris looked and slashed at Yoda sending him back towards the wall. Yoda slammed hi feet against the wall and forced himself back to Iris. Iris to the blade and threw it up and turned ninety degrees and slashed Yoda's saber to the ground. Yoda took a force pushed Iris into his chair. Iris stood up grabbing the blade and leaving the saber on the ground. He walked up to Yoda who was standing there waiting for an attack. Yoda ran and kicked Iris in the face. Iris slide back to the wall.

"Yoda you will pay for this." said Iris "Now I bid you Farewell." said Iris disappearing into a small black blob.

Yoda looked and pressed a button calling for the troops. Yoda climbed back up to the surface seeing that the troops where no longer there that the battle was over. When it was never there. He looked up seeing the Republic Cruiser making it's landing to the ground. He herd from behind him "It was all a staged moment to let you it has began." said a voice that disappeared behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Help Comes to Late.

It was a brisk and unusually humid day on Coruscant the ships now seemed to be stale as they moved across the sky with no sun. Yoda was watching and looking feeling around him what has happened. People have realized what this war really is and yet they have done nothing to stop it.

"Good feelings are gone." said Yoda looking to Windu

"Master Yoda the war is starting to collapse and the separatist have already tried to stage another attack on the Fleet in the inner." said Windu looking for some wisdom.

"Mace know I do not." said Yoda frowning and shaking his head.

Mace looked at Yoda and began to think of the things in his mind. He found nothing just as it was thought to be nothing. So he gathered what courage he had and asked the one question that he almost never said. "Yoda what is wrong?" he bluntly said holding himself together.

"The apprentice of my has rebelled against his republic." said Yoda "Dead he is supposed to be but there he was in front of me."

From the elevator came a slight change of mood it was the mood of panic and distress. The doors opened and a trooper came in with a plastic look in his viser. "General Yoda, Windu we have learned horrid news about the planet of Bespin the C.I.S. lead by General Grievous has taken the planets main cities under control cutting most of the republics form of fuel."

Yoda look down and looked up "Send six capital ships and take the planet back." said Yoda trying to stop the loss of fuel. "Send no jedi rely on you we will."

"Yes sir." said the trooper heading back down the elevator.

Master Windu looked puzzled. "Why aren't we sending a Jedi escort?"

"Feel this is a losing battle I do." said Yoda looking around for the answers in his head.

"Bespin it's cold and mostly inhabited except for the few cities above the surface. Around the newly captured planet is a massive fleet of C.I.S. ships. The attack will come from two sides here and here." said a Clone officer. "This is the crucial point we must destroy these frigates before they can charge and fire upon us." said the Clone. "Do we understand this mission?" said the Clone. They all responded with a positive answer.

It was nearly the setting of the Bespin sun and the ships for the republic now nearing there end. "All ships drop from hyperspace... NOW" said a Clone officer. Suddenly six capital ships and two frigates drop from hyperspace. Only moments later was the first shot fired. The Republic restaged and jumped over the droid fighters heading for the capital ships. The droids with there slow learning capabilities spun and flipped over following the Clones. The Clones however where already at there targets and firing sending ships aflame and droids burning. The Frigates of the republic came online and twenty experiential missile where launched into the core fleet. Each missile aimed strategically at the fuel cells of the ships. Six ships suddenly and violently burst sending debris everywhere. Before the Clone pilots could hear the warning they where dead. The frigates continued to fire on what was left on the fleet. The droids managed to fire of sixteen hull shots which destroyed one frigate.

"Echo one six four what is going on we don't understand the pattern of fire." said a trooper.

There was no respond on the other end only the silence of the intercoms. Suddenly two more republic dropships and ground assault ships pulled from hyperspace. The ships dashed to the surface where they where supposed to go. From behind came the slow movement of the Frigates and five Republic Cruisers that where left. On the surface was a different story. It was nearly impossible for the ships to land on the platforms on Cloud City. The droids had set up a massive network of ships and mines that where affective on taking the republic down. The Pilots of the LAATS where now on there final descent into the unknown city. Little did they know a storm was brewing above them. It was nearly twelve brutal hours into the crusade of the republic that the first landing platform was taken. Seconds later it was crammed with LAATS that where letting off troops and returning to the dropships that could bring more down to the surface. The troops wasted no time in taking the base headed for the main fuel reactor...

"Surface to ship we need more reenforcements to aid the taking of fuel cell one." said a Clone trooper.

The com was still silent as the night. From above that single trooper was one drop. It shredded him into millions of pieces. The boy appeared and he was stronger than ever. He twisted and flicked his wrist slamming seven or so troopers over the ledge to there plummeting death. He pulled his saber out and slammed it into the wall and pulled up. He kicked the wall out and jumped. Landing on a fighter. He drilled his saber into the cockpit of the Arc killing the pilot. He jumped landing on the republic captured platform and grinned. He pressed a button and it was gone the platform started to bend and slip away. From above came the frigates that the Republic used in space. The boy grinned.

"So Master Yoda a nice present." he jumped missing the fire of a simple trooper. He landed and decapitated the poor trooper and his allies. He laughed and disappear. The frigates where now on firing level with the platforms that where filled to the brim with blaster fire. The boy landed in front of the door which lead to an arms and military area. He walked in and grinned his predictable grin. "Fire the weapons at the frigates."

"But sir that will kill us all." said a Nemodian.

"Well think if that doesn't kill you I will." said the boy.

From below the frigates came the sudden launch fire. It was over the Republic was in a state of loss the fire went right through into the outermost layers of space and destroyed the major elements of the republic invasion.

Yoda was standing on the same balcony looking at the same lifeless city-scape. He frowned and shook his head. "Right I was and loss for the Republic it is by the boy Iris.."

It was over no more... Bespin was gone to C.I.S. weapons and no longer would it be a resource...


End file.
